Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle is a recurring character on The Originals. He is the first vampire turned by Niklaus Mikaelson and a member of The Trinity. Early History 1002, Southern France Lucien was a servant for Count de Martel in Southern France, tasked with welcoming guests to the castle. One day, the guests he was riding with were attacked by the Original Vampires. Lucien hid while they squabbled over the possibility of taking their victim's clothing and posing as them so they could stay at the castle. Lucien was terrified when they discovered him and quickly offered to help them pull off their ruse, telling them of his knowledge of all of the count's customs that would help them blend in. The vampires voted on whether they should let him live or kill him. Finn and Rebekah voted that he should live, while Elijah and Kol voted that he should die. It was Klaus who gave the tie-breaking vote for him to live. Lucien brought them to the castle, telling them of some of the count's preferences as well as making sure they all looked the part. After nearly being caught, they managed to pull off their plan and be welcomed into de Martel's court. When he had a moment alone with Klaus, he told him of the count's evil, and how he tormented people under his reign, including killing Lucien's father for not being able to pay a debt. He assured Klaus that no matter what kind of evil he was, while in the court, he was among people who were even worse, hidden behind their fine clothes. Lucien didn't care if Klaus and his siblings killed all of the people present in the castle. He then showed Klaus the count's children; siblings Tristan and Aurora, telling him to avoid them completely since they were both very wicked. Some centuries after, Lucien and Aurora were apparently travelling together but parted ways. Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Lucien arrived in New Orleans and immediately bought an expensive penthouse with a great view of the city. Rather than paying for it, he killed the realtor after playfully flirting with her. Lucien then went to a gallery where Klaus was displaying his artwork. Lucien immediately reunited with Klaus, sarcastically criticizing his artwork and wanting to share a drink with him. Klaus initially seemed happy to be together with his old friend again, gladly joining him for a drink. Over a drink, Lucien reminisced about Klaus' siblings and then told him that he and Aurora had separated centuries ago when asked by Klaus about her. Klaus left Lucien to speak with Cami, whose news about murders in the city seemed to foul his mood. Tired of good manners, Klaus bluntly asked Lucien what he was really doing in New Orleans. Lucien explained that it was common knowledge throughout the world that the Originals had been attacked multiple times, in some cases even dying such as when Finn and Kol were killed. When Finn died, all vampires learned the truth that if an Original dies, their entire bloodline will die. With two sire lines wiped out, the remaining vampires had grown worried over their own survival being reliant on the Original Vampires. Many had grown restless and Lucien warned that there was a war brewing between the remaining sire lines, and raised the possibility of what would happen if one line wanted to wipe out the other by targeting the Originals. Worried that Klaus could potentially be killed, leading to his own demise, Lucien even wondered if every bit of wood from the White Oak Tree was really gone, angering Klaus. However, Lucien calmed him, telling him that if he wanted to know everything he knew, he should come with him. Lucien brought Klaus to his newly acquired penthouse where he hosted a party for many high-class vampires, feeding on humans for fun. Lucien pulled Klaus into an isolated room, introducing him to Alexis, a cypher who could apparently see the future. When Lucien asked Klaus to drink from her with him, Alexis offered a prophetic warning about the future of Klaus and his family. After Alexis left to sit on the bed in the room, Lucien told Klaus that he would need him with the growing threat. Klaus was furious, reminding Lucien of who he was, but Lucien wouldn't have it, telling him that he believes he had lost a step since he had known him and was no longer the wicked beast he once was. With the sire war brewing, Lucien begged Klaus to let him help since together they had many enemies who would now be targeting Klaus to kill Lucien. Once Klaus left, Lucien pulled out a straight razor and cut his own mouth, giving himself some Glasgow smile scars that quickly healed, the same method that had been used in gruesome murders throughout the city in recent days; implying that he was the killer responsible. Lucien was also revealed to be connected to Kingmaker Land Development Inc., the company that hired the hunters to kill the wolves in the bayou. In ''You Hung the Moon'''' , Lucien was visited late in the night by Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah wanted to know why the company Lucien ran, Kingmaker Land Development Inc., was hunting down wolves in the bayou. Elijah was unable to enter Lucien's penthouse due to a boundary spell that kept any vampires who were not in Klaus's sire line from being able to enter without an invitation. After dodging Elijah's questioning about Hayley being one of the wolves being hunted and insulting Hayley personally, Lucien infuriated Elijah so he broke off a piece of wood and threw it into Lucien's neck. Then, werewolf Jackson Kenner rushed into the penthouse, able to pass through the boundary spell, and tackled Lucien, biting his arm and poisoning him with werewolf venom. Jackson demanded to know what Lucien's hunters had done with Hayley and Lucien defiantly told him he'd have them inspect the road kill in the morning. Clearly pained from the bite, Lucien invited Elijah inside the penthouse. When the sun rose, Lucien assured Elijah that his contacts would tell him if they found a wolf matching Hayley's description. Elijah informed Lucien that he'd need Klaus's blood to heal the werewolf bite. Elijah questioned why Lucien was in conflict with the other sire lines, including Elijah's first sire, Tristan de Martel. Lucien assured Elijah that it wasn't a squabble but a growing war, explaining that Tristan wasn't above targeting Klaus to get to him. Elijah told Lucien that the white oak was destroyed so the Originals didn't need Lucien's protection and that he should leave the city. Lucien brought up the prophecy Alexis had foretold. Elijah brushed off the prophecy and left with Lucien asking what Elijah had left now that he had given up on Klaus's redemption. While rummaging through his belongings and still suffering from the werewolf venom, Lucien later got a call from Klaus, accusing him of the two murders in New Orleans, recognizing the facial scars that were carved into the body. Lucien didn't deny the accusations. Klaus offered to heal Lucien's werewolf bite but Lucien told him it was barely a scratch, despite it having been a bite. Klaus then sternly told Lucien that there were rules in the city and that if Lucien ruined the peace they had had for months, he would be the next victim. Lucien was happy to hear Klaus acting like his old self and hung up. Lucien pulled a syringe out and used it on his wound to draw the venom from his arm, healing from the bite. Later, it was revealed Lucien was feeding information about his killings to the press and he then pulled out an old drawing of Aurora from his closet, looking at it longingly. Personality Lucien is described as intelligent, charming, wildly successful and at ease with princes and paupers alike. He prides himself on being two steps ahead of everyone else. Lucien believes in standing against authority, learning from and then rising above those who consider themselves superior, preaching that one should never live in someone else's shadow. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Lucien possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old and the first sired vampire, he is the strongest non-original vampire in existence, he has powers similar to Sage. Although since he is older than her, he presumably has greater powers. It is unknown the extent of Lucien's strength and speed, it is possible that it is equal to that of the original vampires. It was shown that Klaus was easily able to throw Lucien around like a young vampire; however, this may be due to the fact that Klaus is the original hybrid. Weaknesses Lucien has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Memorable Quotes :'Lucien (before biting his realtor): "Nothing of worth comes without sacrifice, wouldn't you agree?" :Klaus (flashback): "You have proven to be an immense help. Though I must say you don't seem at all disturbed about leading us into your master's home." :'''Lucien (flashback): "My master is a cruel drunkard who torments his minions for sport, beggars who seek succour, vassals who cannot pay a debt, like my own father. All these gentlefolk behind their silks and their jewels, they are slavers, killers. Whatever evil you are, you walk amongst greater evil still." :Klaus: "I am the thing that lesser men fear!" :Lucien: "Then act like it instead of doting on your pretty human girls and pouting about your family's disapproval. Yes, you are Klaus Mikaelson! You are the most ruthless, wicked beast to ever live. I came here to remind you of that because, quite frankly, I've been worried that you've lost a step." :Klaus: "I need no reminding of who I am." :Lucien: "That truth has been clear to me for a thousand years. And in those years, you've acquired countless enemies, and with the sire lines at war, you now have mine, as well. Anyone who would kill me could now come after you, and since I have so many rivals and because I do not want to die, I beg you let me help you. From now on, I am the only one you can trust." ::- ''For the Next Millennium'' ---- Relationships *Klaus and Lucien (Friends/Allies) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' Name *'Lucien' is a masculine name of French origin. The name means "Light". It stems from the Old Roman family name Lucianus. Trivia *He is the oldest vampire of Klaus's sireline. *He is the first non-original vampire in existence. *He is described as another good-looking, calculating vampire who comes to town with a personal vendetta against the Mikaelsons. *According to Joseph Morgan, the Original Vampires learned how to make vampires after Lucien was turned by Klaus, making Lucien potentially the first sired vampire in history and thus the strongest non-original vampire introduced into the show's universe. *Lucien thought Kol was a "loon", but loved it, and Finn was fine as long as you didn't talk to him. *He seems to possess a daylight ring. *He is one of few people to refer to Klaus as Nik. *Since they killed all who learned of their true nature in their early days as vampires, Lucien may be the first person to ever learn about the Original Vampires and survive. *He was confirmed by Jackson in the "You Hung the Moon" sneak peek to be the CEO of Kingmaker Land Development Inc. *He managed to find a third cure for werewolf venom with an unknown substance. The only other cures are the blood of Klaus and having a siphoner siphon the magic from the venom. *While Lucien has respect for Klaus as he is his sire, he severely dislikes Klaus's half-brother Elijah; mainly do to the latter's arrogance. Gallery Normal originals301 00892.jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3x01(b).jpg Normal originals301 01610.jpg Normal originals301 01685.jpg Normal originals301 01012.jpg Lucien.png|Lucien attempting to bite his realtor Normal originals301 01353.jpg Normal originals301 01913.jpg Normal originals301 02052.jpg Normal originals301 02206.jpg Normal originals301 02914.jpg Normal originals301 02738.jpg Normal originals301 02957.jpg Normal originals301 03469.jpg Normal originals301 03470.jpg References See Also Category:Members of the Trinity Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:New Orleans Residents